I'm Yours
by MioJohari
Summary: Just a short piece I wrote about Steve. It's an AU. I had a dream like this, and it inspired this and also the song I'm Yours by The Script (mainly the end). I suck at summaries. Anyway, read and review!


**Author's Note:** Hey guys. This is just a quick one-shot because I'm attempting to get back into the hang of writing. I am currently working on stories that many have thought to be abandoned, but I assure you they are not.Read and Review everyone. Peace  & Much Love.

I'm Yours

"When you get back, please do not forget about the room."

"I won't. I remember he's coming back in two weeks." Steve smiled.

"Yes, and I am picking up Diana up from school."

"And she has soccer practice, yes?"

"Yes, which explains why I am carrying the cooler."

"I thought it was because you got hungry in traffic." Steve teased his wife, Peggy, as he opened the door.

Two gentlemen in uniforms were standing on the porch.

"Sir. Madam."

"Yes?" Peggy stood next to Steve who grabbed her hand.

"What can we do for you today?"

"Are you the family of one James Barnes?"

"Bucky…yes…" Steve sighed and Peggy held onto his hand tighter. He knew. Why else would _they_ be here?

Steve blocked out everyone speaking for a moment as the Chaplin and officer were invited inside by his wife. They apologized for their loss and spoke to Peggy about a few funeral arrangements. Steve removed himself from the room and went into the kitchen. He cried. He attempted to gain his composure, but he could not. His friend…his best friend…was gone. He cried harder, he was slumped over on the kitchen floor, a mess. Peggy came in and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey…darling, it is okay."

"No…no, it's not Margaret. It really isn't, and I don't know if it can be."

She consoled him and reassured him he was going to be okay.

"Go lay down. I will take care of everything."

Steve shook his head, "No…you don't have to…"

"Steve…"

He sighed and with her help went upstairs to rest. He attempted to wrap his mind around the fact that he would never see Bucky again.

The funeral was beautiful which wasn't surprising since Peggy took care of everything. It was small, but Bucky didn't know very many people. As the soldiers were folding the flag for Peggy to have, Natasha slid next to Steve who was holding a somber young Diana.

"I've got what you want…well, all I could find."

"Good."

"There's a flight leaving tonight. It'll drop you off about 5 miles south of the location. Communication will be low." She whispered, twisting the rose in her hand.

"Understood." Steve stood and held his daughter's hand as Peggy accepted the American flag.

"Uncle Bucky…" Diana cried and buried her face in her father's black suit pants. Steve smoothed her hair and let her cry. God knows he wanted to cry with her. Once they all placed roses on top of the casket, they began to lower Bucky into the ground. Steve looked away.

Peggy took Diana's hand, "We'll be in the car." Diana waved once again to the grave and walked with her mother.

Steve nodded to his family and looked at his friend, "Thank you for this Natasha."

"He was my friend too Steve."

"I know. I know."

"I could get fired for this. I like my new job. I like my new title. I like my parking spot Rogers."

"I know Nat. And I regret doing this to you, but…"

"Say no more. Sam will meet you there and you'll rendezvous to take them down."

"Will do."

Natasha sighed and smoothed out the black dress she was wearing, "You don't have…"

"I do. It's who I am."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head, walking to her car.

"Steven."

"I have to go."

"No you do not. This is not your job."

"Not my job? He is…was my friend. We are…were practically brothers."

Peggy nodded and sighed, "I know."

"He was coming home. This was his last tour. He was going to stay here and adjust to civilian life..."

"I know. I know." Peggy kissed him with enough desperation that maybe he would decide to stay, even though she knew it was impossible. Once Steve set his mind to something, it rarely ever changed. "I understand. I just want you to stay alive. I cannot handle Natasha coming to my door to tell me…"

Steve could only nod, promising nothing because there was a strong chance he wasn't coming home.

He kissed Diana in her sleep and whispered a sweet I love you before walking to the front door.

"I love you Peggy." He smiled.

She couldn't help but smile in return, "I'm yours." She kissed him once again.

"Save me a dance?" He winked.

"Always."

It was hot and every inch of him and everything he carried was covered in sand. "This is the place where he was last seen." Steve reported over the radio.

"Rogers, you've been there for two months."

"Okay…"

"You know this won't…"

Steve cut her off before she could say anything negative, "Look, I do what I have to in order to…"

"…in order to survive. Yes, I get that, believe me I do, but you have a family now."

"He was family too Natasha."

"I can't keep using my pull to get you information. I told you that I like my office and my job."

"Okay, I know. Just coordinates. I'll take care of this once and for all. I'll call when I need a plane."

"What do I tell your wife? She's asking where you've been…"

"I'm alive." Steve hung up and woke Sam up to get ready.

Natasha looked across her desk at Peggy.

"It is a nice office Natasha." Commented Peggy as she fiddled with her navy blue skirt.

Natasha raised an eyebrow at the young Brit because she rarely was nervous, except maybe her wedding day. "Thank you. I think so too, and I hope I get to keep it."

Peggy snorted in what seemed to be disapproval, "If you lose it, it will be Steve's doing?"

"Most likely."

"How is Steve doing?"

"He says he's alive."

"He's been gone for two months. We have not spoken in a month. When will he call?"

"It's just not safe for him to call. Too many what ifs and not enough protection Peggy. You have to understand."

"I have been understanding for too long. Enough is enough. Bring my husband home or I will go get him myself." She stood from the chair and let herself out the room. She laughed at herself knowing she wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon. She had no choice but to stay here and raise their family.

Steve situated himself near the door. He was more hand to hand than long range, unlike the insurgents who murdered his friend. Sam and Steve bust through the door and proceeded to their revenge out on the men who took away Bucky Barnes.

"Captain…" Natasha chuckled, "What's your location?"

"Waiting for you Natasha. I am done here."

"Actually, I need a favor…"

Steve laughed a little, "You need something from me?"

"Yes…I know hard to believe, but I figure this makes us even."

"Go with the details…"

Peggy made her daughter breakfast as Diana dressed for school, and like every morning for nearly four months, Diana asked in between bites of food, "Where's daddy? Is he coming home today? What is he doing mum?"

"You ask so many questions my little princess."

"I know." She smiled.

Peggy chuckled and kissed her forehead, "Shoes please. Then we go."

"Yes mum." Diana hopped out of the chair and put on her shoes in the living room.

"I am picking you up from school today, but I have an appointment this afternoon so I may be a little late."

"I'll stay with the teacher." Diana smiled and put on her backpack. "I'm nine years old mum."

"Oh right… Does that mean you are an adult in America? Because last I checked…it did not."

"Ha. Ha." Diana skipped to the car.

"I love you."

"Love you too!"

Peggy laughed to herself and sang along to her music as she drove to Diana's school. Her doctor's appointment confirmed what she had expected for quite some time. She was having a boy. She parked and got out the car, concerned that she did not see her daughter's signature pigtails and ribbons on the playground. She walked inside the front office.

"Oh Mrs. Rogers, Little Di is in her teacher's classroom, helping her." The secretary smiled, pleased he had remembered the message.

"Thank you darling." Peggy knocked on the teacher's door before walking in, "Diana, my little princess…"

"You're late Ms. Carter."

Peggy's breathing hitched and her eyes watered, "You're home." She ran to her husband and hugged him tightly to confirm this was really happening.

"Mum! Look who came home!" Diana smiled big and hugged her mommy, "Oops. Did I hurt it?"

Peggy laughed nervously and patted Diana, "Go get your stuff."

Steve looked between his daughter and his wife, "What aren't you telling me?"

"How shocked and happy and mad I am at you. Steve Rogers, you could have called."

"Margaret…"

Peggy looked at Steve, "Grab your gear too. Let's go. How'd you get here?"

"Sam. And you're changing the subject."

"Well I'm pregnant so I can do what I want."

"What?" It was Steve's turn to become breathless and tear up, "Really?"

She nodded, "A boy. A little James Buchanan…"

Steve cried as he kneeled to the ground in front of Peggy and kissed her stomach, "I…"

"Yes I love you too." Peggy smiled.

"I'm not good enough for you."

"Oh hush. I am yours as long as you are mine."

Diana grinned at her parents and skipped to the car, "I will have a baby brother! A brother…a little baby brother…"

"She is yours too."

Steve picked himself and chuckled, "I missed you ladies."


End file.
